Destined Love
by XtremeGal87
Summary: RayMariah oneshot. Ray goes on vacation to his hometown and finally confesses his feelings to Mariah...turns out she feels the same way. Ray's POV.


A/N: Ok, so, this is my very first Ray/Mariah one-shot. I wrote it a little while ago, but I've finally decided to post it. The entire story's in Ray's POV, just so you know. I hope no one is too disappointed in this story; but if you are, please be gentle! Oh, and I don't actually know Lee and Mariah's last name, so for my purposes I'm saying it's 'Yin'; I heard that somewhere and it sounded good, so I went with it. And if you like the story, thank Aquarious Galuxy for convincing me to post it.

Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will, own BeyBlade. I fantasize about owning Kai, but, alas, that only happens in my dreams...sigh so now you know.

**Destined Love**

"SWEET! We won!" Tyson Granger, quite possibly the most outspoken young man I know, was not hiding his excitement over our teams latest victory. Don't get me wrong, Tyson's probably the best friend a guy can ask for, but sometimes…he's just a little hard to handle. Which, judging by the look on our team captain's, Kai's, face, would be the perfect way to describe Tyson right now. My other teammates, Max, Chief, and Hilary, Tyson's fiancé of four months, were cheering right along with him. Oh, by the way, my name's Ray Kon, and we're the BladeBreakers.

"Man o man, isn't this awesome, dudes!" Tyson questioned.

"Totally!" Max agreed quickly. Chief, or Kenny, nodded vigorously.

"You bet, now the Children's Fund will have a little extra cash!" I said.

"You guys did great, we should celebrate!" Hilary declared proudly. You see, aside from being Tyson's fiancé, Hilary has kinda been the BladeBreakers not-quite-official cheerleader for years. Nearly five years, to be exact.

These past two-and-a-half months we've been traveling the country-side for the second-annual Professional Beybladers of Japan Charity Championship. Most of the teams that enter are officially recognized by the BBA, but only Japanese teams qualify. Last year it actually lasted just over four months, due to blader illness and technical difficulties. Because of this, I had to miss my good friend's 18th birthday, though, with a little financial help from Kai, I did manage to send her two dozen roses, red and pink, plus a card. _Who knows, _I thought, _maybe this year I'll make it to her party. _

"Yo, Ray! Quit day-dreamin', Dude, it's time to go!" Tyson nearly shouted, waving his gloved hands in my face.

"Oh, sorry Tyson, I didn't mean to zone out on you like that, Dude."

"'S ok, c'mon, let's go!"

"Will you two hurry up? We have a plane to catch." Kai snapped, the first words he'd said in at least four hours. _Typical Kai._

* * *

The next day, we were all out in Tyson's back yard, just hanging out. Kai had agreed to give us the day off from training, since we'd just won another tournament. And, knowing Kai, we'd need a miracle to get him to extend it.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Hilary asked as she joined us out back.

"Not much." was all Kenny bothered to say.

"You're pretty late, Hil, is everything ok?" Tyson worried, crossing the ground to stand in front of her. We watched in silence as Hilary began with a sigh.

"That depends. _I'm _fine, but when I got up to do my shopping, my stupid car wouldn't start. I had my neighbor jump-start it for me, but I only made it half-way to the market. It died in the middle of the road, and it took almost two hours to get it towed to a repair shop. On top of that, I don't have the money to pay for the repair, so I'm without a car now."

"Don't worry about it, Hil, you can borrow my car when you need it, and I'll help you pay for the repairs, too. Or I can help you pay for a new car." Tyson offered, pulling her close to him. As they leaned in to kiss I looked away, in a vain attempt to give my friends some privacy. As much as I hate to admit it, seeing them together, so obviously in love, always makes me envious. You see, I discovered years ago that I have very strong feelings for a childhood friend of mine, but I know it'd never work. She lives in the small town we grew up in, but I seem to spend a great deal of my time in Japan now, and don't get to go home much. As it is, I haven't been back in over a year. She's probably got a boyfriend, I mean, I'm not the only guy I know who's interested.

It was at about this point in my self-reflection that Tyson's grandfather walked up to us. "Yo home-dawgs, how's it hangin'?"

"Good, Sir." Kenny chimed in.

"Yeah, we're just kickin' back today." Max agreed.

"Good, you dudes deserve a little R 'n' R, ya dig? Oh, almost forgot, ya got a letter, Ray-my-man." Mr. Granger stated, tossing me a white envelope.

I recognized my surrogate brother's handwriting instantly, and tore it open. My eyes widened and it's possible that I stopped breathing as I read it's contents thoroughly.

"So, what's it say?" Tyson asked impatiently, as always.

"Who's it from, Ray?" Max added curiously.

"It's…from Lee. He's throwing a surprise party for Mariah's nineteenth birthday, and he wants me to come." I replied, still not sure I'd read it right.

"Dude, that's awesome! You're gonna go, right?" Tyson pondered.

I paused. "I don't know. Can I, Kai? It's next week-"

Kai interrupted me. "Go ahead, Ray. Take the week off, you've earned it. I was going to give us all a little vacation anyway. The BladeBreakers won't fall apart without you, my friend."

Everyone was silent as his words sank in. Did the mighty Kai Hiwatari just give us a vacation? _Heh, guess I got my miracle after all._ "Wow, thanks, Kai. I'll have to leave this Saturday, but, when do you want me back?"

"At least a month before the next tournament. I trust you can train yourself until then?" Kai replied, and, odd as it sounds, I think he was grinning.

"What about us, Kai?" Max questioned. Kai leaned back against the wall, crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and I think he smiled. Not grinned, smiled.

"I'll contact each of you individually when it's time for you to return. If anyone has any emergencies, contact Mr. Dickenson, he'll know how to find me. Any questions?"

"Oh, _I _get it now. Kai has plans and they don't involve us." Dizzi's voice rang out from Chief's laptop from out of nowhere. I grinned at Kenny's reaction, even as I realized that Dizzi's words made sense.

"Dizzi! Leave Kai alone, he doesn't have to tell us his plans if he doesn't want to!"

"Oh, relax, Kenny, you're the only one here who's actually afraid of Kai, I haven't got anything to fear." Dizzi commented rather lazily. Poor Kenny paled and started fumbling with his hands.

"Do what you want with you temporary freedom, I've got things to do. See ya later." Kai stated, rather calmly, as he got up and left.

"Huh. Now there's something that doesn't happen very often. Did he really just give us a potentially five month vacation!" Tyson asked, probably to reassure himself that that had actually happened.

"Yeah. Guess I'll go visit Mom and the All-Starz for a while, then. Cool." Max decided.

"Well, now I can focus on my classes, I suppose." Hilary commented. We all sat down, pondering this change of events, until Mr. Granger returned to announce dinner.

* * *

Saturday came before I knew it. I'd written Lee back the next day, and included my travel information. From what I knew, he was picking me up at the airport. Yesterday I went out and bought Mariah's birthday present, and it was currently packed securely into my suitcase. Max, Kenny, Tyson, and Hilary were all waiting for my plane to arrive next to me, intent on seeing me off. Boarding was scheduled to begin in five minutes, so we began our good-byes.

"Hey, good luck, Dude. Any chances you'll come back with a girlfriend?" Tyson teased. Well, I decided to pretend it was teasing.

"Give him a break, Ty, these things take time for most people." Max defended, no doubt speaking from experience.

"Don't listen to them, Ray. You go to China, have fun, and be yourself. It'll work out eventually." Hilary encouraged, clapping me on the arm. Well, it was meant to be encouraging, anyway. Problem is, I'm afraid I _will _be myself. What I mean, is, I'm worried that I'll have the perfect opportunity and chicken-out at the last minute. Again. Tyson interrupted me.

"Well, guess we'll see ya in five months, Ray."

"Yeah, but don't forget to write while you're away." Kenny added.

"Say 'hi' to Mariah for me, will you?" Hilary asked. I nodded.

"Later, Ray." Max said. I turned to face him before heading off to my plane.

"Hey, have fun in America, Max. See you guys in five months!" Then, with that out of the way, I turned toward the boarding line. _Well, here I go. Back home. Wish me luck, Driger._

"_Why? You don't need it, Ray. Everything will work out, you'll see." _Driger's deep, powerful voice echoed through my head. After buckling my seat-belt, I laid my head back and shut my eyes, as visions of a beautiful, pink-haired young woman filled my mind's eye.

* * *

When the plane landed, I pushed my way through the airport to baggage claim, where I waited nearly 20 minutes before my one suitcase appeared. Then I made my way to the pick-up area, to wait for Lee. Fortunately, Lee arrived within minutes, and then we were off. Since the ride to the village is long, we had plenty of time to catch up.

"Thanks for coming, old friend." Lee said as soon as we were seated in the bus.

"No problem. I'm just glad I could come this year."

"I know Mariah'll appreciate it. She's actually been toying with the idea of flying over to Japan to visit you. For a while I was worried she'd decide to go for her birthday." Lee chuckled lightly when he finished speaking.

I laughed a little, too. "You know, I can see her doing that. I'm glad I got to come, though. I was starting to get pretty home-sick. I miss all you guys."

"Less than Mariah, of course." Lee added for me.

I blushed. "You got me, Dude. I miss Mariah most, but that's not your fault, it's just that…" and I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence.

"It's ok, Friend, I know. With the exception of my sister, we all know. To be honest, sometimes I don't understand how she doesn't know." I could see Lee grinning.

"So I'm that obvious, huh?"

"Worse, I'm afraid." _Great, he's teasing me. Well, it could be worse, I suppose. _

"Somehow, I always thought you'd hate me if you ever found out."

"Remember your first Asian Tournament with the BladeBreakers? Well, not all my animosity was centered around your possession of the White Tiger Bit."

"Are you serious? That was the tournament where I finally figured it out!" At my outburst, Lee just laughed.

"Oh! I didn't get the chance to tell you, Lee, but I'm gonna be staying a while."

"How long, Ray?"

"Well, unless there's some sort of emergency, just about five months."

"You serious? Don't tell me Kai quit the team and put Tyson in charge!"

This made me laugh. "No, no, it was Kai's idea. Since our next tournament is six months away, he decided to give us all a five month vacation. It's a little odd, yes, but I figure it'll be the perfect opportunity to relax a bit."

"Sounds good to me."

We were silent for a while after that. I was watching the scenery roll by when the bus stopped. Lee stood first, and I followed. "Looks like we're home." I commented as I exited the bus.

"Now for the hard part. Most of the village is in on the surprise, but I don't know where Mariah is. If she sees you before this afternoon, the surprise'll be ruined."

"Lighten up, Lee. Let's just get going. The longer we stand here talking, the more chances there'll be for her to see me."

"You're right. C'mon, we'll go this way." Lee decided, turning and heading down an old path.

As we neared our old neighborhood, Lee slowed his pace and spoke. "Mom and Dad are supposed to be taking Mariah to lunch about now, and the other's are supposed to be decorating for the party, but let's be careful, just incase."

"Gotcha. One question, though. Who all's coming to the party?"

"Us, our parents, Kevin, and Gary. It's not very big."

"And it's at your parent's place?"

"Yeah, 'cause that's where she lives right now." Lee stopped and held out his hand, signaling for me to stop, too.

We were three blocks away from our destination, and both silently crouching behind a row of bushes. Mariah and her parents were walking down the road, talking and laughing, on their way to lunch.

"Thanks for taking me to lunch, I really appreciate it. It's too bad Lee couldn't come, though." we heard Mariah say as they passed. We stayed perfectly still until they rounded the corner ahead. Once they were gone, we continued on in silence.

It took another five minutes to get there. Lee walked in ahead of me, effectively stopping the decorators. Not that Gary and Kevin had gotten very far, of course.

"Are we late?" Lee asked jokingly.

"Not if you brought Ray." Kevin replied.

"Did someone say my name?" Ok, I know it's corny, but sometimes I just can't help myself. Blame Tyson.

"Ray! Man, what's up?" Kevin asked by way of greeting.

"Not much, what about you two?"

"Same old, same old. You wanna help decorate?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"It's good to see you, Ray." Gary said with a smile.

"You too, Pal."

Lee, Gary, Kevin, and I spent the next hour and a half hanging ribbons, setting the table, and blowing up 'Happy Birthday' balloons. And, of course, most of the decorations, including the cake frosting, were pink. We even had Strawberry Ice Cream and a couple of make-shift bey stadiums, too, just incase.

Kevin had been sent outside to watch for their return maybe half an hour ago, and Lee was about to go check-up on him, when he came running in and locked the door. "They're coming!" he whispered. We quickly turned out the lights and hid, waiting for them to get home.

We heard their voices a moment before the door shut and the lights came on. I heard Mariah's delicate gasp as she took in the decorations a split-second before we all jumped up and shouted "SURPRISE!" at the top of our lungs. Behind her, her parents were smiling as we all watched her reaction.

Her eyes clouded over with tears of joy as she took it all in. "Oh, you guys, you-" she paused and sucked in a breath when our eyes met. "Ray?" she whispered cautiously.

I grinned. "Hey, happy birthday, Mariah."

"RAY!" she shouted as she ran towards me.

When she was still a good three feet away, she jumped. I caught her easily, as this wasn't the first time she'd done that. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder. In response, I wrapped my arms firmly around her waist and closed my eyes, to better absorb her scent. I felt something warm and wet soak into my shirt, and realized she was crying.

"Oh Ray, I'm so glad you could come! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Mariah. And I'm really sorry that I missed your birthday last year." I whispered gently.

"It's ok, I understand. Besides, you're here now."

"Yeah, I'm here, but I think the others are staring." I felt her muscles tense up slightly in realization, just before Kevin proved me right.

"Uh, guys, the rooms are upstairs, y'know." I had to fight the urge to glare at him for that, even as Lee spoke up.

"Kevin, knock it off." Definitely not a suggestion.

"Ignore him, Lee." Mariah said as she pulled out of my embrace. Again I had to fight an urge, but this time the urge was to pull her back to me and kiss her the way I'd been dreaming of kissing her for years.

"Happy birthday, Dear." Mrs. Yin said, kissing Mariah on the forehead.

"Thanks everybody, this is perfect!"

"Hey, why dontcha open presents now!" Kevin suggested.

"Good idea, Kevin." And Mariah promptly dropped to a sitting position on the floor in preparation. The Yins opted to sit on the sofa facing their now-nineteen-year-old daughter, while the rest of us sat on the ground, forming a circle. Lee and I sat on either side of Mariah, Kevin next to me, and Gary between him and Lee.

Mariah opened her presents in sitting order, starting with Lee. Once everyone else had gone, it was my turn. I nervously handed her the neatly-wrapped box, now suddenly worried that she wouldn't like it. _Don't be silly, _I told myself, _she'll love it. She's been wanting one for years._ I watched as she removed the paper, careful not to tear it. She paused as she took in the size and shape of the pink, crushed-velvet box. Then, slowly and gently, she raised the lid. Her eyes widened as she realized what was inside, and I noticed more tears fill her eyes.

"Oh Ray, it's beautiful." She said, setting it down gently as she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Will you help me put it on?" she asked. When I nodded, she reached over and pulled out the necklace. It was mostly pink lace-like ribbon, but the pendant was a silver mountain cat with real pink diamonds for eyes, and pink diamonds out-lined its back. Mariah handed the necklace to me, turned, and held up her hair. Feigning confidence, I reached around her and clasped it securely around her neck. Turning back around, she hugged me quickly and whispered 'thank you' again.

"So, who's up for cake and ice cream?" Mr. Yin asked once all the destroyed wrapping paper and useless boxes had been thrown away. By now we were all hungry, so we all wanted some. Gary, of course, went back for seconds. When we were done eating, Mariah looked over at me.

"Hey Ray, wanna battle?"

I grinned. "Sure."

A few minutes later, we were ready to launch. Lee was standing in for DJ Jazzman. "Ready? 3-2-1, Let It Rip!"

"Go, Driger!"

"Get him, Galux!"

"Tear him apart, Mariah!" Kevin cheered, pumping the air with his fist.

"Yeah, you can do it!" Gary added.

"Show him how it's done, Sis." Lee stated, grinning.

"Looks like you've got some pretty loyal fans. Want me to let you win?" I teased, smirking at the reaction I knew I'd get.

"'Let' me win? I don't think so, Mister. But if you'd like to surrender, you're allowed."

"Nah, I think I'll tough it out, if you don't mind."

"What do you say we get things started, then?"

"Ladies first, Birthday Girl."

Driger and Galux raced towards each other, sparks flying as they collided. Our blades finally pushed apart, circled the dish, and then collided again. Then, suddenly, Galux pulled away, and I knew what was coming.

"Galux, Cat Scratch!" Mariah called even as her be blade charged towards mine.

"Not so fast! Driger, Tiger Claw attack!" I countered, my blade meeting hers claw-for-claw. After a minute or so of this, we pulled back.

"Not bad, Ray."

"I get a lot of practice."

"Learned anything new lately?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Driger, _Elite Slash_!" I ordered. 'Elite Slash' is, technically, a secret move, but I don't keep secrets from friends. Besides, I haven't necessarily perfected it yet, so I need more practice with it. Think Kai'd buy that? Nope, me either.

"Nice trick, but watch this, Ray. Galux, Mountain Cat Swipe!"

Again, our beyblades collided, sparks flying, dust going everywhere. I knew my blade had stopped spinning before the dust cleared, but I waited. Once it was gone, both Galux and Driger were still, and the beydish was _way_ beyond repair.

"Looks like we tied, Ray."

"Yeah, looks like it." I watched as Mariah scooped up both our blades and walked over towards me.

"Here's your Driger. Oh, and Ray, thank you so much for coming. Will I see you tomorrow?" It was then that I realized that the sun had set, and the stars were shining.

"Definitely. Good night, Mariah. And happy birthday." Then, in a moment of bravery, I leaned in and kissed her cheek. Shortly afterwards, Lee, Gary, Kevin, and I left.

* * *

Later that night, Lee and I were talking. I was staying at his place, at least for now. "Hey, Lee, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Would you be angry with me if I decided to ask your sister out on a date tomorrow?"

Lee chuckled. "No, Ray. But I would be angry if you stayed all five months and never once made an effort."

I grinned. "Yeah, I'd be angry at me, too."

* * *

The next morning, Lee left early to take care of a few errands that needed running. I imagine one involved buying food, as all he had currently was bread. While he was out, I headed for Mariah's. _Please don't let me chicken out._

"_Relax, Ray. Everything will work out. Just believe in yourself. Self-confidence is key, my friend."_

_Easy for you to say, Driger._

"_Pay attention, Master. You've arrived." _Driger said, and I think I heard him laughing.

_Hey, what'd I tell you about that 'Master' stuff?_ Even as I mentally chided my faithful White Tiger bit-beast, I knocked on their door.

After waiting a couple of minutes, I was about to knock again when Mr. Yin answered the door. "Oh, good morning, Ray. What brings you by?"

"Actually, Sir, I'm looking for my Mariah. Is she home?"

"She woke up about half an hour ago, but she should be ready pretty soon. Please, come in." he insisted, stepping aside to let me pass. I nodded politely and went over to sit on the couch.

I didn't have to wait long, however, because Mariah came downstairs about five minutes later. "Hey Ray, what's up?"

"Not much. I was, um, kinda wonderin' if you'd…like to go for a walk, maybe?" Ok, not exactly how I'd planned it, but it was an improvement.

Mariah smiled, and I noticed she was still wearing the necklace. "I'd love to, Ray. Just let me get my shoes on." Her father came in while she was tying up her sneakers and told her he'd be home around dinner-time. Her mother was out shopping, so she had to lock up when we left.

Not too much later, we were walking through the forest that runs throughout the village. "So, was there anything you wanted to talk about, Ray?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to…go out with me sometime." _I can't believe I actually said it! _Mariah stopped walking, so I stopped, and, slightly fearfully, turned to face her. She was staring at me. _What if she-? _

"Do-do you mean, like a…a date?" she asked slowly. I was amazed that she'd actually stuttered.

"Yeah. A date." _Maybe I'm dreaming, and that's why I'm not chickening out._ Then I noticed that Mariah was smiling, and she had tears in her eyes again. _Oh no! Why's she crying? _"Mariah?"

"I'd love to, Ray."

_ Ok, that clinches it, I'm dreaming. No way would this be happening to me in reality!_ But even as I thought it, I knew, deep down, that I was wide awake, and that Mariah had agreed to go out with me.

"Hey, Ray, what'd you have in mind?"

I grinned. "Is it too late for breakfast?"

"Absolutely not, I'm starved." Mariah declared with a smile as she placed her hand in mine.

"Then let's go." I said, squeezing her hand gently and leading her towards my favorite café.

* * *

After breakfast we decided to take a walk down memory lane, just for old-times sake. We passed the alley's I used to train in and ended up next to the river. Where I'd given her her first beyblade lesson.

"We used to spend so much time here." Mariah commented, looping her arm through mine and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. I love it here, it's so peaceful, and full of good memories."

"I come here sometimes, when the others aren't around, to feel closer to you. It helps me relax and feel…safe, when you're not home." she said softly.

I was speechless for a moment, not sure of how to respond to that admission, until she spoke again. "I miss you so much when you're gone, Ray. Nothing's the same without you. Not for me, anyway." I'm not sure I was supposed to hear that last part, but I did. I gently pulled my arm out of hers and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I miss you, too, Mariah. There's not a day that I don't think of you. I wish there was someway to be around you while I'm training with the BladeBreakers. But I've got good news."

"What?"

"Kai gave us all a five month vacation. Unless, of course, there's an emergency."

"Really? Five months?" Mariah repeated, looking at me with hopeful amber eyes.

"Really. And I plan to spend as much of it as possible with you. If that's ok."

"Of course it is! I lo-" she stopped and dug her face into my chest, which wasn't an altogether un-enjoyable experience, but, still….

"You what, Mariah?" I asked, placing my index finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet mine.

"Nothing, Ray, it's nothing."

"Didn't look like 'nothing' to me."

"You probably don't want to hear it, is all."

"Try me." I teased with a grin. I saw the fear cross her eyes and my heart stopped. What was she afraid of? Was she afraid of me? "Mariah, you've got nothing to fear. I promise."

"Do you promise you won't laugh at me? Or…abandon me?"

"Abandon you? Mariah, I would never. I swear. I…I would never risk losing you like that."

Mariah nodded slightly, though she was obviously still reluctant. She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. I kept my arms firmly around her waist, though I was starting to worry. _Is she ok? Is she sick?_ Kept echoing through my mind. Finally, though unsteadily, she spoke. "Ray, I…I…I love you." As soon as she said it, her eyes dropped to her feet.

My heart stopped, and so did my breathing. _She…loves me!_ Finally, I let out a long breath, smiled and said, surprisingly steadily, "I love you, too, Mariah." And pulled her to me again. "Now don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Scare you?" she asked confusedly.

"You had me worried that something was wrong with you." At this, Mariah giggled. I sighed and buried my nose in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"I've waited so long to be able to hold you like this, Mariah." I whispered softly, trying to ignore the tingling sensation as my lips grazed her ear.

"Me too, Ray." she whispered back. Her lips brushed against my neck, though I'm pretty sure it was unintentional. "Ray, how will your teammates take this? Will Kai be angry with you?"

"It doesn't matter, though I doubt he would. They'll just have to live with it. Now that we're together, I'll never let you go."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

Mariah suddenly pulled back, just a little, and looked directly into my eyes. I knew what she was searching for. I grinned and lowered my head a little, leaning closer, and let my eyes drift shut as our lips met for the first time. Her arms slid around my neck and I felt her muscles relax beneath my touch. I tightened my grip on her waist, holding her upright, as I instinctively deepened the kiss.

Before I knew it, my tongue had slipped from my mouth and was begging for entrance into hers. A moment later our tongues were dancing together, before darting into the other's mouth to explore. I nearly shivered as her tongue traced my fangs gently, before mine did the same to hers.

The kiss continued for what seemed like an eternity, but, when it ended, it didn't feel like enough. When our lips parted, we were each breathing deeply, staring into each others eyes. And that's when it really sunk in. Mariah loves me as much as I love her. And that was our first kiss. When I regained my focus, I could tell from the look in her beautiful golden eyes that she'd just come to the same realization.

"I love you, Ray." Mariah said with a smile. Then she proceeded to rest her head on my shoulder. I heard her murmur my name as she somehow nuzzled closer.

"I love you, too, Mariah." _And how you say my name._ I added silently. Truthfully, I've always loved how she says it, but it just keeps getting better. I know, I know, I can be pretty corny sometimes, but I just can't help it. She inspires me.

* * *

Mariah and I ended up spending the whole day together, ending it by sitting under her favorite tree, watching the sunset. I was sitting with my legs crossed, my back leaning against the tree, Mariah in my lap, her back against my chest, and my arms around her waist. I, for one, was quite comfortable.

"Part of me wishes today would never end." Mariah said suddenly. I smiled knowingly and gently rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I know, Mariah. But look at it this way, it'll only get better."

"And never worse?"

"Not if I can help it." And I meant it with all my heart. We watched the rest of the sunset quietly, enjoying the moment.

When that was done, I walked Mariah home, where her mother insisted I stay for dessert. After the cake and ice cream, I helped Mariah tell her parents that we were officially a couple, and I was completely surprised when her father declared: "Well it's about damn time!" After which he said that though he would indeed cripple me if I ever hurt her in anyway, he doubted that it would ever come to that. Once all that was over, Mariah walked me to their porch.

"Good night, Ray, and, thank you. Thanks for today, I had a great time."

"You're welcome, Mariah." I said, and then I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her gently. It didn't last nearly as long as our other kiss, but that was ok. When I pulled away, I whispered, "Good night, Mariah. And sweet dreams." And then I left, knowing Lee would be waiting up to demand a play-by-play of my day.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

I woke up slowly the morning before I had to return to Japan. Amazingly enough, not a single, hell-bent, madman tried to conquer the planet with bit beasts these past five months. As I was reflecting on this strange turn of events, I realized something else. Today was mine and Mariah's five-month dating anniversary. I quickly bolted out of bed and took a shower before throwing on some clean clothes. I had big, and slightly ambitious, plans for today, and I had to start now.

First thing on my agenda was to talk to Mr. Yin. He was supposed to be arriving any minute. And, sure enough, someone knocked on my door. About four and a half months ago, I'd rented out a vacant house, so Lee wouldn't have to put up with me. I quickly answered the door and let him in, shutting it behind him. He took a seat at the kitchen table, and I went to sit across from him.

"Mr. Yin, I-" I began, but he interrupted me.

"I know why you've invited me, Raymond. You want my permission to ask my daughter to marry you, am I right?" he stated bluntly, looking me straight in the eyes.

I nodded slowly before replying, "Yes, Sir."

"So, tell me, why is it you're asking so early on in the relationship, Son?"

"Because, Sir, I have to leave town for a while, and I want Mariah to remember how much I love her. She means everything to me, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Please, Mr. Yin, I promise I won't betray her." Over the past five months, I've discovered that talking about my emotions doesn't really embarrass me. I have no problems announcing my love for Mariah to anyone, and, apparently, this includes her father.

Mr. Yin was smiling when I ended my explanation. I waited patiently for him to comment. I didn't have to wait too long, and when he spoke, he was chuckling. "I'm sorry if I made you nervous, Ray. Of course you have my permission. You're perfect for my daughter and I know you'll treat her right. Therefore, let me be the first to say, 'congratulations!' on your engagement." Mr. Yin then proceeded to stand, we shook hands, I thanked him, and he left.

* * *

The second thing on my agenda was to visit my parents. They were both retired, so I knew they'd be home. And I knew they'd have what I was looking for. When I got there, they quickly ushered me in and asked how my 'meeting' with Mariah and Lee's father had gone.

"It went great." was my detailed response.

"That's great, Sweetheart! Now, let me guess, you came for the ring?" my mother asked with that 'mothers-know-all' look plastered on her face.

"Yeah, do you have it?"

"Of course we do, Son. Your mother even polished it for you." my father said proudly.

My mother promptly handed me a small, black, velvet box. "I'm so happy for you, Ray. You've grown into such a fine young man."

"Thanks, Mom. I really hate to do this, but I've got to go. I promise to stop by again before I leave tomorrow."

"Good luck, Son."

* * *

Third, and final, on my list for today, was also the biggest, most important, part. Proposing to the woman of my dreams. Everyone I'd spoken to was confident that she'd say 'yes', but I was nervous anyway. We were scheduled to meet at noon by the waterfall, and she was waiting for me when I arrived. "Hey Mariah, how was your morning?"

"Ok. Yours?" Something was wrong, I could see it in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Mariah?" I asked immediately, stopping about two feet in front of her.

"Nothing, I just…didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

"Why not?"

"Nightmares, anxiety, restlessness. The restlessness was a result of the first two, though."

"Why anxiety?"

"'Why'? Because…you're leaving tomorrow, and I-I'll miss you, Ray." she wrapped her arms around herself as she spoke.

I quickly covered the distance between us and pulled her into my arms in an effort to comfort her. "Mariah, it'll be ok, I promise. Now tell me, have you had lunch yet?"

Mariah looked up at me with teary eyes and a small smile on her face and said: "Actually, Ray, I thought we could have a picnic lunch next to the waterfall. Is that ok?" Glancing behind her, I noticed a faded-pink wicker basket and an old, white blanket. I grinned. _Perfect._

"Sounds great, Mariah. I'll help you set up." Mariah beamed, squirmed out of my arms, and practically skipped over to the basket.

* * *

After lunch, we sat and talked for a little while, about random things. Finally, after a couple of hours, I decided that the time was right. We'd just finished packing everything away, so I went for it. Getting down on one knee, I took her hand in mine, and began, with Driger cheering me on in my head.

"Mariah, listen, I know we've only been dating for five months now, but, there's something I've got to do. You see, I've been dreaming about this a lot longer than five months, so, for me, this really isn't so sudden. Mariah, you know how much I love you. I'd do anything for you, and I never want to be apart from you, even though sometimes it'll be necessary. What I'm trying to say is, Mariah Yin, will you marry me?"

She was silent for a long, frightening, moment, as tears filled her eyes and a slow, beautiful, smile lit up her face. "Oh Ray, of course I'll marry you!" she said as the tears fell. I stood quickly as she threw herself into me and pressed her lips forcefully onto mine. I returned the kiss equally for a few, blissful moments before we pulled apart.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the small box. Mariah gasped softly when I opened the lid. The ring inside had a silver band with one, solitary, medium-sized, pink diamond in the center. I removed it from the box and gently slid it onto Mariah's left ring finger.

"Ray, it's so beautiful. Where did you find it?"

"It was my grandmother's engagement ring. When I was young, before she passed, she told me to give it to the woman who was most deserving. My parents held on to it for me."

"Thank you, Ray. Thank you so much!"

"I love you, Mariah." I whispered into her ear when she hugged me.

"I love you, too, Ray."

* * *

The time to leave came all too soon. Lee and Mariah went with me to the airport, promising to meet up with me in the tournament. My plane was boarding, and we were saying good-bye. "Hey, Lee, take care of Mariah for me while I'm gone, ok?"

"I think I can do that. Take care of yourself, old friend. We'll see you soon." Lee stated, before backing up to give us space.

"I'll miss you, Ray." Mariah began, before running to me, tears rolling down her face.

"I'll miss you, too, Mariah. But I'll be back in a couple of months, you'll see. Please don't cry, it kills me to see you cry, especially for me."

"I know, and I'll be ok, it's just, I hate when you leave."

"I know, and I'm sorry. We'll figure out a way to work this out someday, I promise. I love you, Mariah."

"And I love you, Ray." she said, her crying lessened slightly. I leaned in and kissed her passionately for a moment, before pulling back. "Bye, Ray."

"Good-bye for now, Mariah. I'll see you soon." I said. We reluctantly released each other, and I left to board my plane.

* * *

I was the third blader to get to the dojo. Kenny was analyzing a battle between Kai and Tyson, and Hilary was watching from beside him.

"Hey Ray, welcome back. How was your trip?" Hilary asked as I sat down next to her to watch the battle.

"It was great. Oh, Mariah says 'hi', too. Where's Max?"

"He's due back late tonight. Said he'd come over tomorrow first thing." Chief replied automatically. I noticed him cringe, and Dizzi sigh, so I looked over to see Dragoon in the dirt behind Tyson. Dranzer was still spinning. Barely, mind you, but spinning none-the-less.

"Hey Ray, what's up?" Tyson asked, picking up Dragoon on his way over. I smirked and stood to properly greet him.

"Hey Tyson. Yo Kai, wanna battle me next?"

"After dinner, dudes, I'm starved!" Tyson stated. We laughed and followed him inside.

* * *

Max came over first thing in the morning, and by 9:30 he was asking Kenny to modify his blade after Kai beat him. I knew I had to tell my teammates about mine and Mariah's relationship soon, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. Luckily for me, Tyson's nosy. "So, Ray, how's things between you and Mariah? Did you finally ask her out?" he asked during lunch. Before I could reply, Dizzi added her two cents worth.

"You didn't elope, did you? I wanted to get your wedding on film!"

I chuckled at this and put down my soda. "Don't worry, Diz, we didn't elope. However, we are engaged. I proposed to her the day before I left." As I looked around, I noticed that Kai was the only one whose mouth wasn't hanging open.

"You did _date_ first, right?" Tyson finally managed. Hilary slapped him upside the head and whispered something that, undoubtedly, had to do with tact.

"Yes, Tyson. We dated for the duration of my vacation. I asked her out the day after her party."

"Congratulations, Ray! That's totally awesome!" Max cheered.

Max's comment reminded Tyson of his other victim, so he said, "Hey, Maxie, how're you and Emily?"

Max blushed furiously before replying. "Oh, we're good. I was thinking about asking her to marry me after the tournament, actually."

"Sweet! After the tournament, we'll just have to hook Kai and Chief up with someone, and then I'll beat all of you to the alter!" Tyson declared, pumping the air with his fist. I'm fairly certain he'd forgotten that Kai was sitting directly across from him at the moment.

* * *

Before I knew it, we were in the final rounds of the World Championships, facing an all-female team called the Exotic Chickz. They'd taken the All-Starz out to get a free-ride to the Championships, and had quickly advanced. Also, I'm pretty sure that the shy brunette had caught Kenny's eye. Her name was Marie Anderson, and she was up first. As was I.

Shortly into the match, she called forth her bit-beast, a golden cheetah with amazing reflexes. I summoned Driger in retaliation. _She's good._ I thought, as her blade, Zipora, knocked Driger back a bit. "Driger, Elite Slash!" She dodged the first swipe, but the second stopped her cold. I won, barely. "Good match, Marie."

"Yeah, you too, Ray."

Max went up after me, facing a red-headed cheerleader named Tiffany Springle. Turns out, she's a defense specialist, too. Great. The battle was tough, Draciel going head-to-toe with Tiffany's eagle, Astrala. Eventually, though, Draciel fell. Astrala lasted long enough for DJ to make the call.

"And that puts the defending champs, the BladeBreakers, in a tie with the newcomers, the Exotic Chickz!" Jazzman declared.

Tyson, as usual, went next. He was pitted up against Lila Black, and her Bengal Tiger bit-beast, Silvara. I looked to my right, where Kai was sitting, and asked him his opinion. He was silent at first. "Personally, I think Tyson'll have to pull out all the stops. And even then, it might not guarantee a victory."

"Yeah, thought you'd say something like that." We watched the match in silence. For a while, it looked like Lila would win. Then Tyson took control. Then Lila took over again, but Tyson sent Dragoon in for one last hit. When the smoke cleared, both Dragoon and Silvara were down.

"And that settles it, folks! We're gonna have a tie-breaker! Strap yourselves in everyone, this ain't over yet!" DJ announced, though, I suppose _yelled_ would work better.

"You did your best, Tyson. Don't be down." Hilary said, putting her hand on his arm reassuringly.

"Yes, you couldn't have done any better." Kenny stated. I stood, expecting to be told to go up for the tie-breaker against an as-of-yet undecided opponent. That's when I noticed that Kai had gotten to his feet.

"Kai?" Max asked cautiously.

"I'll battle." was all he said. We nodded and silently took our seats.

"If anyone can beat them, it's Kai." Max stated.

"I agree, Max. But it won't be easy." Chief said bluntly.

Kai was up against their team leader, a blonde named Tanya Shark. The irony? She's Russian, too. Go figure. We'd never seen her battle before, so none of us knew what to expect. Her bit-beast, Zephyr, was a falcon that controlled wind. _Hopefully she's nicer than Brian._ I thought as the match started.

It was a tough match, as it seemed that Zephyr and Dranzer were nearly equal. Fortunately, Tanya had less experience. Though, as Tyson points out, _everyone_ has less experience than Kai. I was reflecting on this when their blades collided with enough force to cause a small earthquake. There was a blinding light, and I think I heard Kai grunt. _Is he ok?_

"KAI!" Tyson and Max hollered, just as worried as me.

From his vantage point, DJ was the first to see inside the dish. "And there you have it, folks! After an amazing, if not slightly scary, match, the BladeBreakers, thanks to Kai, have WON!"

* * *

A few days later, we learned why Kai had given us a five-month vacation. Turns out that he and Tanya were childhood friends, and he'd heard that she needed help in America, so he'd gone to help her. After all that was over, let's just say that Kenny's the only one on the team who needs a girlfriend. Although, he did eventually hook up with Marie.

Tyson and Hilary were married shortly after the Championships. The ceremony, not surprisingly, was huge. All of Tyson's friends showed. Not to mention their families. It always amazes me how many of his friends started off as enemies. I'm pretty sure I even saw the Dark Bladers at the reception.

I went back to China after the wedding, to be with my other friends and family. Mine and Mariah's wedding was coming up. My teammates, and their dates, arrived about a week before it. We were having a small wedding, teammates and family, and dates for those who brought them.

* * *

I woke up early on the big day. _Driger, is today what I think it is?_

"_Yes, Master. Today is your wedding day."_

_Driger, you're not my servant. _In response, Driger just laughed.

My doorbell went off half an hour later. Many times. This was followed by a short, harsh, reprimand, undoubtedly from Kai. "Come on in, guys." I stated, opening the door wide. Once we were all wide-awake, we started getting ready. I laughed as Tyson, once again, needed help with his bow tie. The girls, so I was told, had all converged on the Yin's home to prepare, so, naturally, the guys all came here.

* * *

The wedding started exactly on schedule, and when I saw Mariah in the doorway, as she began to walk towards me, my breath caught. _How can I be so lucky?_ I thought, finally remembering to breathe. I shook her father's hand before he stepped back. From under her white, glittering, veil, I saw Mariah smile at me. I noticed that she was wearing the necklace again. I returned the smile equally, nearly forgetting to listen to the Minister.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Even as I lifted up her veil, I found myself expecting to wake up. My hands rested on her hips, and hers on my shoulders, and our lips met for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Kon. _Hold that thought, I'm…I'm really married. To Mariah! 'Mariah Kon', I like it._

"_You're biased, you know."_

_Too true._ I couldn't help but smile as the preacher announced us as, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Raymond Kon. Beside me, Mariah was beaming as well.

Later, as we took our first dance as husband and wife, Mariah mumbled, "I love you so much, Ray."

"And I you, Mariah. I always will." And it was true. I will love her, with all of my heart, until the day I die. Or, better yet, until the end of time. Yeah, I know, corny. But true.

THE END

A/N: Ok, so, that was it. I realize it was corny, but I did it on purpose, soooo. I really, really, hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it! Please review and let me know what you thought! Well, I always try not to beg, so, I won't. Bye!


End file.
